


we're far from home

by Stars_dreaming (orphan_account)



Series: 88 MCU drabbles and oneshots [70]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, BAMF Nick Fury, F/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, S.H.I.E.L.D., Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Stars_dreaming
Summary: "You're a very difficult person to contact, Spider-Man," Nick said slowly.





	we're far from home

"You're a very difficult person to contact, Spider-Man," Nick said slowly. You smirked as Parker turned around, eyes big in surprise. 

They widened even more when he noticed you standing next to Nick.

You let your smirk fall and tried to keep your emotions in reign as Nick continued talking. 

 

Before you knew it, the three of you were back underground.

Mysterio already turned around as soon as the three of you stepped out of the boat. 

Parker took off his mask as Nick introduced them to each other. 

You watched the exchange from where you were leaning against the wall. 

 

Spider-Man was Peter Parker. Who would've thought that he was just a normal student? Who was also just sixteen years old?

What the hell?

You sent Nick a fierce glare, to which he only smirked. 

You deflated and crossed your arms over your chest. It was unfair. Why could this guy, who was the same age as you were, fight with the Mysterio dude and you couldn't?

Sure, you loved to stand there and look mysterious - it was basically your job, but you wanted to do something. Something good. 

Except after everything, Nick was not going to let you go. You knew why, it was just... it was just weird, seeing him care so much for you. He had never really showed it until he tumbled back into your apartment with Maria by his side and he just hugged you. The both of you had pretended that he didn't cry. 

 

"We have a  _job_ to do. And you're coming with us." 

Parker looked rightfully confused after finding out there was a multiverse, but well, who wouldn't?

"There's gotta be someone else you can use," he said. "What about Thor?"

"Off-world," you answered coldly. 

"Captain Marvel."

"Unavailable," Maria said quickly. You grumbled under your breath. 

"Look, I'm just a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man."

"Bitch please, you've been to space," Nick retaliated, and you snorted. 

"I'm not ready for something like this," he said weakly. You pushed yourself off the wall and sent Nick a look, as if to say, "See? I told you!"

"You're right, you may not be ready," Mysterio said. "But this is my responsibility and I need your help. Saving the world requires sacrifices." Parker looked torn. Wow. Good job at subtlety while pointing at the sacrifice Tony Stark had made.

You huffed and leaned down on one of the tables. 

How had S.H.I.E.L.D. become reduced to underground bases? As if you were all sneaking away like Hydra did. 

 

"But-" "No buts, Spider-Man," Nick said. "I have friends and I have a life outside of all this!" He said loudly. 

"We all did, once," you interrupted him. Now he turned to you and you could see Nick smiling already. Rolling your eyes, you balanced a fireball in the palm of your hand. "You signed up for this, Parker. You became a superhero. And now you need to do your job, like we do ours. We put our lives on the line, and possibly the lives of our loved ones, but it's worth it. You have a responsibility and you are not going to back out."

"Y/N," Maria said softly. You sighed. 

"Listen man, I get how you're feeling. I lost my brother because of Thanos, so I know how devastated you are right now. But you need to overcome it. Use it as a reason to do good."

" _Enough,_ Y/N," Nick interjected sharply. You huffed again and stepped away. 

"Who are you?" Parker whispered. 

 

"I'm Phoenix."


End file.
